


[圓勳] 聖誕願望

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: 送禮物的小叽＊前面一點點珉佑
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	[圓勳] 聖誕願望

**Author's Note:**

> 送禮物的小叽
> 
> ＊前面一點點珉佑

「哥，剛才郵差送了一封信來，可是上面沒地址，我直接拆開來看了，裡面是兩張可以向聖誕老人許願的卡片耶！」

「所以呢？」坐在床上正專注看書的全圓佑頭也不抬，冷冷地反問。

金珉奎立馬像大狗狗搖著尾巴，撒嬌地黏了過去，「一起寫嘛～」

「真是⋯你都幾歲人了，還相信這個。」全圓佑對這樣的金珉奎最沒轍了，無奈地接過卡片跟筆，思考要寫什麼，「嗯⋯沒什麼想要的，就這個吧⋯」

全圓佑快速寫下自己的願望，金珉奎看了之後，扁嘴委屈地說，「啊哥⋯你昨天不是才跟我做過嗎？這個幹嘛許願，跟我說一聲就好啦！隨時奉陪。」

聽到金珉奎提起昨天，羞恥的記憶一下子湧現，劃掉剛才寫的願望，又寫下另外一個，接著把卡片大力拍在對方胸前，「這樣可以了吧！快滾出去⋯⋯」拿起書就不理在一旁生氣的金珉奎。

發現對方沒有任何要安慰他的意思，大喊一句“原來哥和我在一起這麼痛苦”，然後頭也不回地甩門跑出房間。

原本還奢望裡頭的出來安慰，在門前蹲了許久，在眼眶打轉的淚水滴答滴答，「聖誕夜圓佑哥竟然不想跟我一起過，嗚嗚嗚⋯既然這樣我也要改願望⋯」跟全圓佑一樣劃掉原本的，又寫上新的，卡片就丟在餐桌上，跑回自己的房間了。

＊

「哎咕⋯這年頭怎麼送個禮物像小偷一樣⋯沒煙囪只能爬陽台了⋯難怪淨漢哥不想出門送禮物。」一個穿著聖誕節裝扮的小人兒，爬過跟他半身高的陽台欄杆，抬腳跨過的時候，短裙裡頭的紅色蕾絲內褲露了出來。

站好定位，從沒拉實的窗簾隙縫往裡看，房間裡那人就是這次要送禮的對方，「他就是全圓佑吧⋯」正苦惱落地窗要怎麼開鎖，結果一拉就這麼打開了。

“這人危機意識怎麼這麼薄弱⋯⋯”小人兒心裡這麼想，一邊躡手躡腳地走進，擔心床上熟睡的那人著涼，還不忘回頭輕輕將窗戶關上。

只是窗戶還沒關實，身後傳來了冷冰冰、語氣低沈的嗓音，「你是誰？」

小人兒整個人揪了一下，好好地深呼吸之後，轉過身、擺出營業笑容開始解釋，「我呢⋯是專門幫聖誕老人送禮的聖誕小精靈，因為你似乎在卡片上寫了願望，所以聖誕老人就派我來送禮了。」

全圓佑挑了挑眉，戴上眼鏡，仔細打量眼前比自己矮了好幾寸的人，「所以你就是禮物嗎？沒看到你背著那個慣例會出現的大大的紅色袋子。」

「這個⋯我就不清楚了⋯你們寫的願望只有聖誕老人看得到，他跟我說什麼都不用帶，穿著這身裝扮來這邊就可以了。」那人拉了拉在這時節顯得過短的大紅滾白邊的短裙。

全圓佑定睛一看，才發現對方身上的那套衣服，正是昨天金珉奎逼他穿上的套裝，只是小了很多，而且更加適合。

小人兒白白淨淨的，嘴角上掛著兩個小酒窩，銀灰色髮絲，上頭帶著聖誕帽，短版白上衣搭上和短裙同款的短斗篷，細瘦有致的腰肢暴露在外，裙子之外的兩條玉腿踏著駝色短跟女式皮鞋，鞋帶上還別了兩顆小毛球。

發現對方直盯著自己看，渾身不舒服，講話結結巴巴，「你⋯你看夠了吧⋯？這樣就可以了吧？那我走了⋯」轉身就要從原路回去。

平常就怕冷的全圓佑，捨得離開溫暖被窩，上前留住自己的禮物，「誰說我的願望只是看看而已？」

＊

「全圓佑⋯你、做什麼！咿呀一一不要⋯」雙腳被對方捏在手裡，從未體驗過這般刺激的那處，隔著紅色蕾絲內褲被靈活的舌頭舔舐，同時撲上來溫熱氣息也搔著漸漸濕潤的地方。

無論李知勳怎麼掙扎推拉，還是牢牢地被釘在床上，正當要放棄的時候，全圓佑從腿間抬起頭來，「你叫什麼名字啊？我想知道⋯」鏡片因為臉埋在裙底而起了一層薄霧，那雙狐狸眼透出的訊息被阻攔了不少，但是勾起的嘴角和聽了令人入迷的低沉嗓音，正一點一點侵蝕著李知勳。

「我叫⋯不行！我不會說的。」小腦袋直搖頭，腦內僅存的一絲理智阻止李知勳說出自己的名字，他們是不能被人知道名字的存在，光是想到會被尹淨漢處罰，現在已經頭皮發麻著顫抖了⋯

他臉上的驚慌，在全圓佑眼裡好似令人憐愛的小貓，偷腥又被逮個正著，「不說名字也沒關係，我幫你取⋯」大手抓住玉腿將人拉進自己懷裡，精神的性器隔著褲襠，壓上裙底下濕潤的那處，「想我叫你小貓？還是寶貝？或是老婆？自己挑一個吧～」各種即將成為李知勳的代名詞在刷紅的耳畔炸開，惹得人羞答答，小手一掌拍在對方臉上，讓全圓佑離自己遠一點，同時堵上他那張壞嘴。

雖然李知勳沒有這類的經驗，但是大抵能知道對方寫上的願望是什麼了⋯撇開發紅的臉蛋，小聲的嘟囔，「你要做就快點⋯」

全圓佑扯開肩上的斗篷，薄薄的白衣根本蓋不住裡頭興奮的乳尖，「可我希望寶貝能陪我久一點⋯」舌尖上的唾液沾濕其中一側，粉色馬上展露無遺，連同乳暈一起含住吸吮，時不時發出嘖嘖水聲；另一側也沒有被怠慢，大手從腰際一路上攀，找到目標後，帶點薄繭的手指摩擦上頭的小點，揉捏扯著。

原本抵在下身的灼熱物件，就已經弄得李知勳暈乎乎的，現在胸前的刺激幾乎讓他失神，嗯嗯啊啊間用著哭腔求饒，「嗯⋯不行、快停下來⋯嗚唔⋯⋯」標緻的五官全堆在一塊，腰肢向上頂了一下，然後無力地癱軟在床上喘著粗氣。

「寶貝靠胸部就去了呢！身體真敏感⋯讓人更期待接下來的表現了⋯」褪去上身衣物和被精液沾濕的裙子，白皙肌膚襯上那條內褲又顯得更加情色。

趁李知勳還未從高潮的餘韻中恢復，全圓佑拉開被浸溼的內褲，讓跳蛋夾在會陰和內褲之間，接著三兩下把自己脱光，把人抓進兩腿間跪趴著，扶著硬挺的性器沒打聲招呼就直直塞進李知勳嘴裡。

措手不及之下，自然引來一陣乾咳和奶凶奶凶的瞪視，李知勳才要抽離破口大罵，後腦勺被大手一撈壓回原位甚至把性器含得更深，剛才含在身下的跳蛋也一起躁動了起來。

小貓過度的掙扎，讓小虎牙不斷嗑到性器，全圓佑這時候完全可以理解金珉奎的無奈了⋯不過他性子可沒金珉奎那般好，也沒什麼耐心，嘴上發出不太爽快的聲音，在小屁股上打了兩下響亮的巴掌，要小貓安分一點，同時將性器又往喉嚨深處送。

李知勳只得含著淚水默默承受全圓佑的暴戾，不過雙手仍在找尋掙脫的機會，不斷捶打對方的大腿和腰側。

其實全圓佑看得出來李知勳在跟他推拉，不斷掙扎想要逃離自己，但是身為“禮物”又不能違背這個身分，否則有失他聖誕小精靈的職責⋯⋯

偏偏李知勳又不善言詞，不知道怎麼表達自己的矛盾想法，而且現在也無法說出除了嗯啊之外的話，全圓佑揪著隱隱露出的破綻逗弄小貓。

突然推開李知勳，把剛才脱掉的衣服又一一幫他穿上，「想想還是覺得算了⋯⋯既然你這麼不情願，我也不想強迫你，願望我只是賭氣寫下的，沒必要認真，你走吧⋯⋯」然後又重新窩進被子裡，獨留李知勳呆站在床邊。

全圓佑的行為搞得李知勳一頭霧水，可被他挑起的情慾已經完全滲透身體，轉換成層層暈紅顯現在透白的肌膚上，現在又一把推開自己，到底是存心還是無意，暈乎乎的腦袋已經無法思考這麼多，只想著一定要完成尹淨漢交代給自己的工作。

＊

果然如全圓佑所想，小貓爬上了床，蹭著他的腿示好；冰涼的指尖褪下內褲，小嘴包裹住自己有些軟了的性器，笨拙地吃下整根，小心翼翼地收著牙齒，用著毫無技術的方式吞吐，不過沒一會兒，性器又精神的站起。

「圓佑⋯」坐在全圓佑的小腹上，顫抖著聲音喚了幾聲對方的名字，「嗯⋯？寶貝怎麼還在這呢？」裝作被吵醒，一副睡眼惺忪的樣子。

小屁股扭捏磨蹭著性器，「想要⋯圓佑、快點給我⋯」大手立馬扣住細腰，壓制住磨人的小動作，「如果是因為工作才這樣哼哼唧唧地要我給你，那就免了⋯⋯」「不是的⋯是真的想要了⋯嗚嗚、為什麼不相信我⋯⋯」

眼看李知勳欲哭的模樣，趕緊安撫，「好好⋯會給寶貝的⋯寶貝想要我怎麼做？」大手捧著柔軟的小臉，輕抹眼角搖搖欲墜的淚水。

「想要被圓佑的大肉棒填滿⋯⋯」漂亮的眼珠子嬌羞地游移，視線不知道該往那看，「那得先幫寶貝好好擴張才行⋯⋯」「人家等不了了⋯現在就進來⋯快點⋯」

李知勳一手撐在小腹上，另一手扶著性器，屁股微微抬起，穴口對著前端就坐下身，「唔⋯嗚嗚、圓佑⋯⋯」生理淚水就這麼被逼出來。

「就說了要擴張⋯你這樣會壞掉的⋯嘖、寶貝好緊⋯」全圓佑眉頭緊皺，雙手掰開屁股托著，好讓李知勳能將性器一點一點地吃進體內。

「圓佑圓佑⋯好大⋯嗚⋯再深一點⋯啊嗯⋯⋯」隨著性器越深入，李知勳的叫床聲越發高亢尖細，聲音叫得全圓佑幾乎要融化，但是緊緊咬著自己的小穴又一再將他拉回現實，真的要瘋了⋯⋯

真正讓全圓佑發瘋的是，性器完全沒入的時候，明顯感覺到李知勳體內的異物感，低頻的震動從鈴口傳來，「嘶一一寶貝⋯明明說要我，怎麼裡頭還有玩具呢⋯⋯」

原來是剛才夾在內褲裡的跳蛋，李知勳自己塞進體內了⋯

「因為我也想要圓佑舒服⋯⋯」扭著屁股，剛才嬌羞的樣子一瞬間變得魅惑勾人，「找到⋯嗯啊⋯⋯那裡、震得好快⋯圓佑⋯嗯⋯」穴內的跳蛋一下子被調到最高速，在裡頭肆虐。

「哈⋯寶貝第一次就玩這麼刺激嗎⋯？」龜頭被跳蛋挑弄得酸麻，根部則是被李知勳咬得生疼；軟肉被震得軟爛，穴口被全圓佑又更脹大一些的性器撐著沒了褶皺，「嗯⋯圓佑、要出來了⋯嗚⋯」玩具磨得兩人又痛又爽。

最後兩人都繃著腰發洩出來，濁白黏膩的精液沾在小腹，全圓佑退出時，同樣濕淋淋的玩具也順勢滑出小穴在外頭跳動，好似在抗議著“不夠！還要更多⋯”。

正盤算著如何把可愛淫靡的小寶貝留下繼續讓自己疼愛，李知勳軟著腰自己爬上來，小小的嘴，舌頭也小小的，如同小貓示好輕輕舔舐著螫人的鬍渣，含糊黏膩地在耳邊道，「還要⋯」就這麼兩個字，全圓佑差點又要去了⋯

有點恍惚地伸手要拿方才來不及用的潤滑和保險套，立馬被拽了回來，「寶貝的後面已經濕答答，不用潤滑也可以吃下肉棒⋯而且想要圓佑直接射在裡面。」李知勳雙腿大開，剛才拽住的大手直接拉往泥濘的臀瓣間，另一隻小手圈住全圓佑的性器滑動，嫩薑一般的指尖還故意劃進冠狀溝。

被這樣挑逗還不提槍上陣就不是男人了⋯折著玉腿要李知勳自己抱緊，扣住腰把人壓在身下，性器毫不猶豫撞進小穴深處，抵上最敏感的前列腺，只是就這麼抵著⋯⋯失控歸失控，全圓佑也想馬上讓李知勳被操得發浪大聲吟叫，不過潛在壞心眼的本能仍控制著自己。

李知勳終於能夠理解被推上高潮的頂點又居高不下的感覺，如同被掐著脖子，處在汲取稀薄空氣與生命解放的臨界點，興奮、難耐又參雜著苦痛。

扣住腰肢的力道過大，連磨蹭都做不了⋯只能哭泣乞求全圓佑趕緊給他痛快，什麼葷話都脫口而出，「嗚、寶貝想被精液填得滿滿的，滿到小穴含不住的那種⋯快點、好讓寶貝給圓佑生寶寶⋯」

聽到這番話，全圓佑理智斷裂，顧不上回話直接行動表示，大開大合地頂弄熟透的穴肉。一會兒快進快出，一會兒又緩緩地碾磨，惹得李知勳“太快了”、“快點”都說不清講不明，只剩嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟和全圓佑的名字支配著所有言語。

也不管李知勳射精，亦或是自己內射，仍然不斷反覆抽插的動作，穴口滿是挾雜精液的水沫。李知勳聲音都叫啞了，全圓佑的名字也喊得七零八落，直到對方失去意識，又內射了一次才停消，最後還順手嚕了幾把小寶貝還高高蹺起的性器，射出的只剩透明的津液。

戰了好幾個小時，全圓佑累了，沒心思清理，一方面擔心小貓從他懷裡溜走，就著進入的姿勢抱著李知勳，性器還插在小穴裡頭，正好塞住要滿溢而出的精液。

＊

等全圓佑醒來，身旁的位置已經空了，摸起來冷冷的，看來是離開好一陣子了，散落的衣服也只剩下自己的，昨晚的種種好似一場夢那樣不真實，全圓佑也懷疑那是不是真的是夢，直到看見床頭櫃上的小卡片。

“也不是只有聖誕節才能見面。” -Woozi 

看著歪七扭八的蚯蚓字體苦笑，「最後才肯跟我說名字⋯這樣我不就像是期待聖誕老人的小孩一樣了⋯真是、我真的會期待的啊⋯⋯」

雖然被人溜了，但心情挺好的，梳洗完覺得自己昨天失態，應該跟金珉奎道個歉才是，便去敲了房門。

房門開了。

「珉奎、昨天我⋯⋯⋯嗯⋯？」

前來應門的金髮男人只套著金珉奎的上衣，一邊打著哈欠問道，「哈一一珉奎才剛睡著，找他有什麼事嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 本來一開始就打算在後面寫珉漢  
> 不過寫著寫著就懶了，但是覺得不寫一點紀錄，我會忘  
> 所以留了伏筆，至於會不會動筆就⋯再說ㅎㅎ  
> 如果有老師願意寫後續  
> 小女子感激不盡（給你跪orz


End file.
